Anthony Taylor
| cityofbirth = Greater Manchester | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | otheroccupation = | years = 2002–2004 2004–2006 2006–2010 2010– | league = Northern Premier League Football Conference The Football League Premier League | role = Referee Referee Referee Referee | nationalyears = 2013– | nationalleague = FIFA listed | nationalrole = Referee }} Anthony Taylor (born 20 October 1978) is an English professional football referee from Wythenshawe, Manchester. In 2010, he was promoted to the list of Select Group Referees who officiate primarily in the Premier League, and in 2013 became a listed referee for FIFA allowing him to referee European and international matches. In 2015, he officiated the Football League Cup final at Wembley Stadium. Taylor later returned to Wembley in 2017 to officiate the 2017 FA Cup final between Chelsea and Arsenal, making it his second final appearance as referee with the first one being in 2013. Career Early career Taylor started refereeing in the Northern Premier League in 2002, progressing to officiate in the Conference North in 2004. He was appointed to the Football League referees' list at the start of the 2006–07 season and his first appointment was a 0–0 draw between Wrexham and Peterborough United in a League Two match in August 2006. In November 2006 he refereed an England under-19s international friendly match against Switzerland under-19s at Gresty Road, the home of Crewe Alexandra; England won 3–2. Professional career Taylor's first Premier League appointment was a February 2010 encounter between Fulham and Portsmouth, which Fulham won 1–0. He refereed one more game in the top-flight during that season before being promoted to the League's list of Select Group of Referees for 2010–11. In September 2010 he took charge of his fourth Premier League match, contested by Blackburn Rovers and Fulham. The match ended 1–1. Taylor sent off three players in his first game of the 2011–12 season. Middlesbrough won 1–0 at Leeds United in a fixture which saw Jonny Howson and Max Gradel of Leeds and Boro's Tony McMahon dismissed, all for second bookable offences. Taylor refereed a total of 34 matches that season and dismissed eight players in total, including the three at Leeds. Taylor became a FIFA listed referee on 1 January 2013, making him eligible to officiate UEFA European and FIFA international competitive games. In May 2013 he was fourth official to Andre Marriner for the FA Cup Final. On the opening day of the 2013–14 season Taylor refereed Aston Villa's 3–1 victory away at Arsenal. He awarded Villa two penalties and dismissed Arsenal's Laurent Koscielny for two bookable offences. Arsène Wenger described Taylor's officiating of the match as "stubborn" but Villa manager Paul Lambert said that he thought the official "had a good game". Taylor was also criticised in December, for booking Chelsea's Cesc Fàbregas for diving when replays proved he had been fouled by Southampton's Matt Targett. He apologised to Chelsea after that decision. On 1 March 2015, Taylor was the referee for the Football League Cup final between Chelsea and Tottenham Hotspur, his first match refereeing Chelsea since his apology. The Blues won the match 2–0. In 2015, Taylor refereed both the 2015 FA Community Shield and the 2015 Football League Cup final. On 26 April 2017, Taylor was chosen to be the main referee for the 2017 FA Cup final. On the 26th May 2018 he was chosen to officiate the 2018 Championship play off Final. Statistics Statistics for all competitions. No records are available prior to 2006–07. External links * Anthony Taylor profile on football-lineups.com * Anthony Taylor profile on refworld.com * Anthony Taylor profile on soccerbase.com Category:1978 births Category:Referees Category:English referees Category:The Football League referees Category:Living people Category:Players